


The best gift

by NCSP



Series: Christmas Collection [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Prompt, Fluff, I told you, M/M, Mpreg, Stop reading the tags or there’ll be spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously, stop here or you’ll get spoilers for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Loki wants to get Tony the perfect gift for Christmas but alas, the man has everything. What can he possiblly do?





	The best gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lov_pb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov_pb/gifts).



Christmas was a beautiful Midgardian invention, with their tradition of exchanging gifts that were meant to be meaningful to show how much people cared about each other.

That was wonderful, unless your lover was a billionaire who already had everything a man could dream of.

Loki really had no idea of what to do.

His lover was a genius who had managed to give life to a bunch of wires and even give it a snarky personality as a bonus.

How was he supposed to find something the man didn’t already have?

The worst part of it was that Loki already knew what his surprise for Christmas was.

Tony had opted for a library.

A huge library.

An entire floor of the Tower had been converted into a library for his personal use.

Tony hadn’t even stopped there. He had asked Thor – terrible idea since the blond god had spilled everything to Loki not even two hours later – to describe him what Asgard library looked like so that he could recreate it for Loki after the mage had been banished from his favourite place in the universe.

How could he possibly match that?

Loki sighed for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

There was no way for him to find something equally beautiful and thoughtful for Tony, even considering his status of brightest mind of Asgard.

Okay, maybe his mind was a bit distracted at the moment and not at its best, but he still should have been able to come up with something decent.

Right now his mind perfectly fitted the definition of _tabula_ _rasa_.

He had no idea whatsoever of what he could find for his human.

Cars? The man loved them, but Loki didn’t have a clue about what made them so different beside their colour and the speed they could reach. Something for his workshop? Anything Tony may have wanted he would have already created himself. A particular decoration for their home? Loki already knew that the one in charge of buying and selling the works of famous Midgardian artists was Pepper since Tony didn’t care much about that. A tie? Oh Norns, he was considering a tie as a worth match to the perfect recreation of the place he had considered as his shelter for a few centuries and from which he had been unceremoniously expelled.

And beside that Tony already had tons of ties.

Some of them Loki would have gladly see gone, but that was another matter.

He impatiently tapped his fingers on the armrest of the black leather armchair.

He had to find something, and quickly.

The real problem was that Loki had never had many people who expected gifts from him. Of course there had been Frigga, who had been pleased with enchanted trinkets, and Thor, who was happy as long as he received something that could have been used to either drink or fight. Better if both.

Maybe he could get Tony some alcoholic beverage from another realm? No, it would have been rather counterproductive with his attempt of getting the man rid of that bad habit.

Norns, he was really desperate if he was coming up with such lame ideas.

If only he could get his mind to work properly…

He didn’t have many occasions ahead to show Tony how much he cared about him, not with him being human and-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

There was something Tony didn’t have.

Time.

And Loki was the one who could procure it to him.

 

~

 

Loki was exhausted when he came back from his undercover trip to Asgard. Keeping up his cloaking spell as he travelled through the realms and sneaking in Idunn’s garden at the same time had been a bit too much for him, but he was glad of the result.

Now, sitting at the desk of his personal studio in the Stark Tower, he could appreciate his efforts.

Lying on top of the ebony surface of his bureau there was a golden apple, subtly shining in the light coming from the huge windows. For how tired he was, Loki couldn’t suppress a smile.

That was the perfect gift: he wasn’t pressuring Tony into anything, he was just giving the man a chance. The Apple would have remained there – unaltered – for as many years it might have taken Tony to make a choice; it wouldn’t have spoilt, it wouldn’t have been compromised by time. Tony could have waited for as long as he would have wanted, even accepting the offer when he would have been a breath away from closing his eyes forever.

It didn’t matter.

So Loki bit down another smile as he conjured a golden box around the apple, enveloping the squared package in a green wrapping. It took him just a wave of his fingers to teleport it under the enormous Christmas tree that had invaded a huge portion of their living room.

 

~

 

“It’s wonderful, thank you,” Loki repeated for the tenth time since Tony had shown him the new library of the Tower.

Even though Loki had been prepared to what he was about to see he hadn’t been ready to the level of fidelity to the original: Tony had even come up with some sort of coding for the walls to shown the same moving pictures that were present in the original library in Asgard.

Everything was just perfect there, to the point Loki wondered if maybe Tony had convinced Thor to snitch a camera to Asgard in order to capture all the necessary details. There was no way Thor would have managed to remember – or even pay attention to – so many little decorations and stuff he considered useless. No, Thor wouldn’t have certainly managed to describe the right fabric covering the pillows of Loki’s favourite loveseat on his own.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Tony pressed a kiss on Loki’s cheek as the doors of the elevator taking them back opened on the penthouse.

Loki was still playing with the key – in a place were everything was automatised Tony had even thought about forging a good old-fashioned key for the door of the library so Loki would have perceived that as even more real – as he stepped into the living room following Tony, his eyes glued to the intricate patterns that must have required an enormous amount of time to both study and recreate with such accuracy.

“Lokes?”

“Uh?”

“W-what’s that?”

Tony’s distressed voice managed to snap him away from his analysis, and Loki’s eyes shot in the man’s direction.

Oh.

He had been so absorbed in the adoration of his Christmas gift that he had completely forgotten about his own surprise.

Yes, considering the few touches he had added to his gift probably he should have paid more attention to Tony as the man approached the Christmas tree.

“Lo, why there’s a toddler under the Christmas tree?’ he asked, his eyes trained on the child sitting in front of the tree, all green eyes and messy brown hair.

“That’s just an illusion,” Loki supplied, pocketing the key and turning his entire attention to Tony.

“Oh well, that explains everything.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, placing his long hands on Tony’s shoulders,“She’s just holding your present.”

“The… she’s beautiful, but what the f- flying duck?” he corrected himself, because illusion or not swearing in front of a child wasn’t a good idea.

Loki hid a smile in Tony’s neck, pressing more against his back, “Do you want more details?”

“It’d be nice, yeah.”

“Since It’s Christmas…” Loki conceded, “That’s a representation of what our daughter will look like in a few years.”

Loki could actually _feel_ Tony’s heart skipping a beat.

“Our what?” the man turned around, almost giving himself whiplash in his attempt to look at Loki’s face, “You mean theoretically speaking or you…? Are you…?”

“Yes,” Loki smiled, taking in the rush of joy washing over Tony’s face, only to be substituted by immediate concern.

That left him a bit surprised. How could Tony have such different reactions in just a few seconds.

“Wait, she’ll be half human. How long will she live for? Like you? God, I hope so, I can’t even think you could have to see our daughter grow old and lose her only because of me. I won’t be there to witness that, but no parent should outlive their children. And I have to change my will! You think my lawyer can get here in a couple hours? Oh right, it’s Christmas. Tomorrow then. I’ll have it done by tomorrow. And I have to think about-“

“Tony, breathe,” Loki smiled again, stroking his hands down Tony’s arms, “Breathe and open your gift.”

Tony would have liked to yell that he didn’t have time to think about a gift when he had just found out he was about to become a father and had so many things to do, but fortunately he was still out of breath.

So he remained silent and watched Loki gesturing at the child to get closer.

The representation of the little girl got up, a green box in her hands, and adorably stumbled toward them.

Tony was still out of breath, but for a completely different reason now.

“C’mon, dear, take your gift,” Loki encouraged him, and Tony reverently bent down to retrieve the box from the child.

He would have liked to spend more time studying the little girl, but as soon as he touched her she disappeared.

“Hey,” he protested.

“I’ll show you how she’ll look like again, but later,” Loki pointed at the box in Tony’s hands.

“Lokes, right now we’ve so many other things to think about, I have to fix at least a hundred different documents for when I won’t be here anymore and-“

“Open that bloody gift!” Loki bursted out, but his words were sweetened by his exasperated laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Lov_pb gave me this prompt: “Loki wants to get Tony the perfect gift for Christmas but alas, the man has everything. What can a mage do?” 
> 
> I hope you liked the result :)
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
